Pokemon Starlight
by Yami Marik 01
Summary: It has been 50 years since Ash competed in the Sinnoh League. Now, in Unova, three new trainers halfway through their journey are about to compete in the ultimate Pokemon tournament. Learn about the trainers, their Pokemon and their lives as well as witness them taking on a dark force that leads them to a final battle with Dark Star, an unknown but very strong trainer. 10 Episodes!
1. Episode 1: Meet Jake Hiroshi

**This is my version of Pokémon Best Wishes; I have created three oc and a short series which will go for about ten chapters. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way, shape or form (this is for the whole story)**

The sun has risen up to a somewhat sleepy town. Many Pidoves chirped their morning tune as the citizens of Nuvema Town slowly woke up to begin their day. Amongst those people, an anxiously excited boy rushed through the town to meet a rival. His name is Jake Hiroshi, an accomplished Pokémon trainer who has managed to collect five gym badges. After collecting the fifth from Clay he grew tired of travelling and came home to rest for a while before deciding on his next move. What he wanted out of life was still unclear but what he knew for certain was that he loved battling. It was a passion that burned within him. However for some reason he couldn't travel for too long. He would get homesick and wish to come back. He has been back in his hometown now for more than two weeks and hasn't had a challenging battle ever since he decided to post pone his journey. But today was his lucky day as his cousin Tom has also come back and Tom was a tough opponent. Jake ran as fast as he could on the gravel path that led to where Tom was waiting for him. The sound of tiny rocks and sand being crushed beneath his foot created an eerie grinding sound that slightly echoed in the quiet town. The air was cool and crisp but the sun felt warm when its rays struck Jake's skin. According to the weather man, today was going to be beautiful and thankfully for Jake, they were right for once because he wanted the setting for his rematch with his cousin to be perfect. Tom told Jake where to meet the night before; it was a small arena they created when they were young with the help of their parents so they could imagine they were battling. The arena was at Route 1 which was the closest, safe route to their town.

On his journey Drake wore rather fashionable clothes for a trainer, thanks to his cousin Tom who had a strong sense of what attracted girls. He wore and still wears burgundy chinos with a black v neck t shirt and navy blue and white converse shoes. He also has a silver, stainless steel necklace with a pokeball on it. When he got cold he would put on a hooded jacket, but since the weather was nice he had nothing else on top of his black v neck t shirt. Jake also had short, blonde hair that had a slight fringe to the right. The sun's rays made his green eyes sparkle. His figure was athlete and didn't have too much muscle but being only sixteen years old, one did not expect much. He exited his town and made his way into Route 1. The dirt path continued as he ran, super excited about taking on one of his fiercest family rivals. Passing through tall grass and trees Jake was mid way into Route 1 while wild Pokémon such as Lillipup and Blitzle stared at him as he whizzed past them. In the distance he could see the arena in view. It was on a large rocky platform on top of a grassy plain surrounded by short trees. It was carved into a rectangular shape by their parents Pokémon and white paint was used to draw the lines for it. Youngsters from Nuvema Town would regularly have battles there since it is only a short walk away. But the arena had been reserved this morning by Jake and Tom.

As Jake got closer he could see Tom's figure. He was already waiting for him in the centre of the arena with his arms crossed. Tom's left index finger impatiently tapped his bicep muscle. The arena was worn out after all those years, slowly corroding due to the weather and constant use for battling. When two trainers were done they were required to fix their mess and the job was never properly done so large cracks and pot holes were all over the place. Jake climbed up the short stairway onto the grey rock arena and halted right in front of Tom to take a breather. He inhaled and exhaled quickly and bent down slightly with his hands resting on his legs. Tom was one year older than Jake and their personalities were quite different. Even though these two were brought up together they never quite connected, Tom was more serious and cocky. He doesn't show fear and was very determined to be the best, in fact he was one of the best because ever since he got his first Pokémon he had never lost. He would fight without hesitation if he had to and trained hard in order to win constantly. Jake was also a determined and confident trainer; however he would always be scared of his opponent because he wasn't sure what to expect and he wasn't quite up to par in terms of Tom's skill but he could still hold his own. Jake was also much friendlier and laid back. Sometimes he was even gullible, especially when someone's lie sounded convincing. Even though the two aren't similar they do care and look out for each other. They were almost like brothers; one always helped the other whether it was fashion, battles, or social conversations. Tom stared at his cousin with his sky blue eyes raring to go. Tom had messy/spiky dark brown hair and it would be considered medium length, not too long, not too short. He too wore his usual journey clothes, grey t –shirt with yellow fire pattern on the bottom, grey/red hooded jacket, black skinny leg jeans and red/white runners. Tom figured it was the perfect chance to mock his cousin.

"Already tired and we haven't started battling". Jake wasn't too pleased with the remark, he stood up while still breathing heavily.

"You try and run from your place all the way here, it's not easy". Jake slowed down his breathing with long, calm breathes of air.

"That's what happens when you get up late" Tom argued. "I told you the time, you should make the effort to get up and be here at that time".

"I'm here aren't I? What do you say we get things started" Jake suggested with a smile.

Without smiling back and keeping his serious face Tom turned around and walked to his part of the arena. Jake did the same and the two were face to face, ready for battle. Tom explained the rules.

"Since we have no judge we'll just have to set it up ourselves. This shall be a quick battle with both trainers using one Pokémon each. There shall be no time limit and the loser has to do whatever the winner says for the day, how does that sound?" Jake couldn't help but smile, he was looking forward to making Tom his slave for the day.

"You're on, let's battle" Jake replied getting fired up.

Tom was the first to send out his Pokémon. He threw his pokeball and out of it came the water type Dewott. Oshawott was Tom's first Pokémon, and it had evolved during his journey with Jake. Although he didn't take a liking to Oshawott at first since it didn't look threatening at all, he knew someday, with hard training, it would evolve into Samurott. Samurott was a much more pleasing partner for Tom. Jake threw his pokeball and out came his Pignite. This caught Tom by surprise; Dewott clearly has the advantage being a water type.

"You sure you want to choose him? You can still change your choice before I mop the floor with you" Tom told Jake.

Jake replied by shaking his head from side to side. Pignite was the evolved form of Jake's first Pokémon, Tepig. He could remember it vividly; he was standing alongside Tom ready to choose his first partner. Once Professor Juniper sent the three starters out all it took was a short stare from Tepig at Jake's smiling face to feel that Jake was the right choice for him. He immediately ran towards him and rubbed his head softly against Jake's leg. Tepig felt some sort of connection with this human. Jake had no problem picking Tepig after experiencing that moment. Tom on the other hand was more cautious, he wanted to make the right choice and although Snivy was a cooler looking Pokémon he knew that Oshawott and its evolutions would be a better choice since it was an all round fighter whereas Snivy and its evolutions were more defensive. Not only that, Tom would have an advantage over his cousin and he couldn't resist the temptation of winning in their first official battle. After some thinking he decided on Oshawott, he didn't decide on a Pokémon beforehand because he wanted to see what Jake would chose first then he could strategize on how to beat him. Now the two starters they received have evolved and have become more powerful. However they still haven't reached their final evolution yet but the two trainers are trying to train them to gain enough experience to evolve before they took on the next gym to attain their sixth badge. The two boys were fired up this morning; they haven't battled ever since they won their second badge so both were curious to see how much they have improved. Even though they travelled together witnessing is one thing, but actually battling each other is another. Tom's gaze became even more serious;

"Dewott use Aqua jet!" Tom yelled as Dewott shot towards Pignite at incredible speed.

Jake was impressed, Aqua Jet worked like Quick Attack, if it managed to hit an opponent's Pokémon, it always hits first. Jake was quick to counter "Pignite use rollout and clash with Aqua Jet". Tom was surprised, Rollout is weak when it's first used in a battle and to try and go up against a water type attack, it was an odd choice. The result of the clash was as expected, Pignite did Rollout at Dewott but Aqua Jet easily disposed of the Rollout and knocked Pignite backwards. The fire Pokémon quickly got up unfazed by the attack. Jake smiled; 'Tom thinks I'm bonkers for doing something like that but he'll know soon enough what I'm trying to do,' he thought as Tom stood there waiting for Jake to make a move.

"Pignite use Rollout again" said Jake.

Tom kept his serious face; he waited for Pignite to start rolling. The fire Pokémon started spinning itself towards Dewott who had a cocky face on him just like his trainer. As Pignite got closer it was Dewott's turn to attack. Tom waited for the distance to be perfect "Use Water Pulse".

Dewott fired a water ball attack with a stream of water behind it. If Water Pulse hit Pignite he could take serious damage. It was getting close, "Pignite roll to the side" said Jake. Pignite spun around and avoided the water pulse, Tom kept his head clear and watched Pignite carefully as it continued spinning sideways and around Dewott.

"Use Hook Rollout" shouted Jake in excitement. Pignite managed to spin behind Dewott and was heading right towards him. Unfortunately Tom was too quick to act and told his Dewott to jump. Dewott leaped into the air as Pignite passed under him.

"Dewott use Aqua Jet to blast you towards Pignite and use Razor Shell" Tom told him.

Dewott nodded then used Aqua Jet to shoot itself at Pignite's continuing Rollout which Jake couldn't control. Jake hoped his Rollout attack would hit because even though it failed the first time it still became stronger the second time. Jake sweat dropped as Dewott prepared its Razor Shell attack. With the power of the fall and the boots of Aqua Jet Razor Shell's power had increased significantly. Jake tried to tell his Pignite to dodge but Pignite has yet to learn how to control his Rollout. Dewott targeted Pignite and used Razor Shell, he missed but because Razor Shell's attack power increased it shattered a big hole into the rock ground which uneven Pignite's path and sent him flying into the air.

"Water Pulse now" yelled Tom confidently.

Dewott launched its Water Pulse right at Pignite. It was vulnerable. Jake had to think fast, he knew the attack would hit but if at least he could lower the damage. Then it hit him, "Pignite use Flame Charge". Pignite's Flame Charge created a fire wall around him as the Water Pulse struck Pignite. The fire Pokémon began to fall. Tom watched as Pignite fell and announced that this battle is over. Shockingly, Pignite took control of the fall and landed on its legs ready to battle again.

"How did it not faint from my Water Pulse?! It was a direct hit!" cried Tom as he broke his crossed arms and put them on his side with his fists clenched.

"I told Pignite to use Flame Charge which created a fire wall between your attack and my Pokémon which lessened the damage so my Pignite can continue fighting" replied Jake with a smirk.

Tom still had a serious face as he clapped to Jake's impressive defense against his water attack. Jake never understood why Tom never smiled. Ever since when they were little Tom never broke a smile in front of him or anyone else that he knew. He asked Tom about it during their journey; he always replied with the same answer that if you keep strong minded, focused and not show a shred of weakness you'll always win. Jake knew that wasn't entirely true. Jake won at the same gyms as Tom did. Although Tom won his battles faster, Jake still managed to get a badge. The two respected each other's methods even though both of them thought each others were wrong. What amazed Jake even more was at the end of their first official battle right outside Jake's house. Tom won that fateful day using Oshawott's water gun. Jake was very inexperienced and didn't know how to handle type disadvantages. Water gun pummeled Tepig eventually causing it to faint. The funny thing was that even though Tom won, he never showed any joy. He was still focused and just shook Jake's hand for a good match, which it really wasn't. Ever since then, Jake noticed Tom was never happy being the victor in any of his battles. The real reason is still unknown but Jake hoped that one day his cousin would open up to him. Why would Tom be so unhappy about not ever being defeated? Jake on the other hand has had his fair share of losses but kept moving forward trying to be the best he can. He always dreamed of beating Tom and today may be that day. Tom got impatient and decided to make a move.

"Dewott Aqua Jet, let's go" said Tom emotionless.

Jake told Pignite to hold its ground. Dewott zoomed towards Pignite; "Don't try that Flame Charge again Jake, it won't help you this time" Tom warned his cousin.

Jake wasn't planning to use Flame Charge, that was a desperate move to lessen damage and besides Water Pulse still managed to hurt Pignite. Instead Jake had something far more genius in mind, a move he was so anxious to use against Tom. The timing had to be perfect otherwise Pignite might miss or be too late and get hit. Jake kept his focus on Dewott's distance until…

"Pignite use Thunder punch!" Jake shouted as he threw a punch in the air himself.

Tom desperately told Dewott to stop but he gained too much speed. Pignite's thunder punch came like a ton of bricks. It his Dewott straight in the face and since it was a water type, it suffered heavy damage. Dewott was knocked back and fell to the ground with electricity sparking from his body. Tom couldn't believe how sloppy his last call was. He didn't think Pignite learned an electric attack.

"Guess the saying is right, expect the unexpected" Tom mumbled to himself. "Get up Dewott, you can handle the pain. You are strong!" He tried to encourage his Pokémon and it seemed to work as Dewott slowly got up which surprised Jake and Pignite. Dewott stood on both of its feet ready to go again with a grin. Tom regained his attention to the battle and decided to go a little rougher.

"Use Razor Shell" said Tom to his water Pokémon.

Dewott charged at Pignite and tried to hit Pignite but Pignite dodges them by moving backwards and side to side. Jake decided to use Thunder punch again. Instead of trying to avoid the attack Tom told Dewott to take the hit which made Jake gasp. Thunder punch struck Dewott again.

"It's time. Use Revenge!" barked Tom.

Dewott took the hit and quickly struck Pignite with a Revenge attack smacking Pignite's body and sent him flying backwards and rolling on the ground. The pain was agonizing for Pignite. He struggled to get up.

"Pignite…" Jake trailed off. 'I can't believe Tom did that, he purposely let his Dewott get hit by my attack so his Revenge attack's power gets doubled,' thought Jake as he glared at Tom.

Tom showed no response to Jake's glare and just watched to see if Pignite would get up. The fire Pokémon struggled, Dewott chuckled, and then something unexpected happened. Dewott started to glow. Tom's mouth dropped, Jake's mouth went wide open as Dewott evolved into Samurott. The glow disappeared and right in front of them was the Pokémon that Tom was waiting for. Jake looked at Tom waiting to see if he smiled, his curiosity was unnecessary as Tom did not crack. 'Such a depressed character' Jake thought in his mind as he lightly giggled.

"I wouldn't be cheerful because now that my Dewott has become Samurott, I've won this battle guaranteed" said Tom.

"Hold your Rapidash there, this battle isn't over until it's over" replied Jake preparing for the worst.

"Fine then I'll make it over, Samurott use Water Pulse" commanded Tom as his new water Pokémon blasted its intense attack at Pignite. Jake tried to use a strategy he did before. "Use Flame Charge to lessen the damage". Unfortunately Samurott's Water Pulse power has gotten much stronger and easily broke through Pignite's Flame Charge defense. If Jake didn't come up with something quick, he'll lose. Samurott shot another Water Pulse at Pignite.

"Use Thunder punch to stop it" Jake blurted out.

Pignite used its attack and collided with Water Pulse, it managed to shatter it but Samurott was right at his face. Tom was not holding anything back, "Use Razor Shell". The water attack slammed Pignite into the air.

"Finish this up with Water Pulse" said Tom as his Pokémon blasted its attack at the vulnerable Pignite. Tom took the chance he had and with his newly evolved Pokémon he knew that his advantage was too great for Jake to handle. Water Pulse hit Pignite while it was in the air, Jake could only watch as his fire type friend fell to the ground. With a loud thud, Pignite hit the hard rock ground of the arena. The fire Pokémon has fainted.

"Pignite can no longer battle Jake. It's over" declared Tom as he withdrew his Samurott and walked towards Jake.

Jake held onto his Pignite, congratulating him for a fine battle. Once he did that, he too withdrew his Pokémon. Jake stood up as Tom stood in front of him. They both looked at each other without saying a word. Tom held out his hand;

"Good match," was what came out of his mouth. Jake smiled and shook his hand. "You were great out there, I guess I'm not ready to beat you yet but I will be soon enough," Jake thought this would be a good time to compliment Tom.

They broke the handshake, with the upmost respect for each other. The sun had risen higher into the sky creating blinding rays that force the two to close their right eye. The two don't have much of a plan anymore other than to go home and relax. It was decided that the two would stay at Jake's place for a couple of days, then a couple of days at Tom's house to be fair. By then, the day would arrive where they would have to leave Nuvema Town and head off to Nimbasa City where a tournament shall be held and the Champion of Unova, Alder will be there. The winner gets to have a match with him. The details have been given to all the trainers who have registered. An email was sent out to each of them explaining rules and such. There was even a website for it. That was their next big thing coming before they continue their journey. Jake and Tom were just about to walk home until a familiar and unwelcomed voice was heard.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the duo Jake and Tom. What have you two trainer wannabes been up to?"

Jake and Tom were stopped by another trainer in front of them, a very unfriendly trainer who goes by the name Bryce. Bryce is roughly the same age as Jake and Tom and he too has been going on a journey. The difference is, is that Bryce has never won a badge. In fact he always loses. Usually people would feel sorry for him but he was so cruel to everyone that no one likes him. He was known as the town loser, an arrogant, mean spirited trainer who didn't care for anyone or anything. His Pokémon were all beginners and none of them have evolved, not even his Snivy, the same Snivy that Jake and Tom didn't pick. Bryce never understood why he always loses, he just did. The timing of his attacks was always off. Some trainers offered to help him but he was bent on doing it himself even though he didn't know what he was doing. He challenged Jake and Tom constantly and always lost. Even youngsters had a good chance of defeating him. Out of all the people in the world he hated Jake and Tom the most. They came from the same town as him and they were accomplished trainers and he was not. This drove him mad and blinded him from getting any better. Instead of trying to improve his skills and care about his Pokémon, he constantly insults others especially Jake and Tom. Tom decided to give it back to him, "We've been busy winning". Jake chocked a laugh as Bryce became furious but he didn't say anything. All Bryce did was grind his teeth.

"Anything else?" asked Jake before the two cousins walked off.

Bryce didn't reply so Jake and Tom walked past him and headed back home. Bryce watched the two walk away, he stared at them with hate. Then he smiled;

'You two better enjoy yourselves these next few days because I'm going to crush you both in our next battle. See you in Nimbasa City boys' Bryce thought as his eyes changed to pure white.

**There we go, the first episode, did you like it? I hope so. Please give me constructive criticism if needed, if not, I'm glad you liked it. What is Bryce up to and what is with this tournament in Nimbasa City? Find out next chapter some more details. I will try and update soon.**


	2. Episode 2: The First Steps

**Episode 2 of Pokémon Starlight will introduce a few new characters and tell more of the story. What is Bryce up to? What is this tournament taking place in Nimbasa? So many questions are feeding your curiosity. Well prepare to be satisfied.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way, shape or form (I have to do this each chapter T_T)**

Jake and Tom turned around to have a look at Bryce again. He was just standing there with no movement and his head down. Bryce was wearing unusually simple clothes today; usually he would compete against Jake and Tom in sense of fashion but not today. Instead of going over the top with crazy hair styles, thick jackets and tight jeans, he wore normal light blue straight cut jeans and a white shirt with an Ultra ball picture on his chest. On the back of it said, 'Gotta Catch them all'. Bryce's hair was normal too; he has ashy dark blonde hair which is very short and hazel eyes. Although he was the same age as Jake, Bryce's figure was more on the muscle side. He had decent sized arms and a seeable six pack. Jake and Tom blinked at him a few more times before turning their heads back forward as they walked. Jake couldn't help but being a little crept out as to why Bryce was just standing there. Tom didn't care; he had more important things on his mind such as the Pokémon tournament in Nimbasa City. Jake looked at Tom who was in deep thought, he couldn't help but ask a question.

"So, what are your training plans for the next few days?" Tom didn't react to the question; he didn't even look at Jake when he answered.

"If I told you then you'd know how to counter my surprises in the tournament. When we train we train separately and away from each other, is that clear?" Tom wasn't in the best of moods even after an awesome battle with his close family rival. Jake never understood why Tom was like this, he just went with it. He didn't take the conversation any further because he knew that Tom didn't want to talk about training. The sun's rays became stronger and the heat became more intense. It was going to be a hot day. The boys entered their home town, as they walked along the gravel trail friendly neighbours would wave to them. Jake would reply with a wave back but Tom kept on walking. Nuvema Town looked very pleasant this morning. Peaceful people worked in the gardens, kids were eating ice cream and some were having friendly battles. It was said that the simple things in life is all it takes to be happy, but for some, like Tom and the hero who saved Unova many years ago, it wasn't enough, they searched for a lot more, they searched for a purpose or a meaning. They believed there is something more to life. Maybe that's what's been clouding the boys mind all this time. Jake has known Tom since they were small children and he has been around a more joyful and life like Tom but now that little boy has changed. He has become a serious battler, more aggressive. The two cousins arrived at Jake's house. It was an ordinary house built of red bricks, chocolate tiles and is a double story. It was located right in front of a lake that connected to the ocean. At the front of the house was a small flower garden with a white wooden waist high fence that became higher as it reached the backyard. Jake came to the door first and knocked. Tom stood beside him. The door slowly opened, the boys waited calmly for it to fully open. At first the door slowly moved but in an instant it was swung open.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey!" a screechy, girly voice yelled.

Jake and Tom both jumped. They expected Jake's mum to open the door but instead it was a girl. She was younger than both Tom and Jake, being only 15. She had long, straight, shiny purple hair that is tied in a pony tail. Blue eyes just like Tom but darker. Her skin is white but she gets a nice tan really quickly. She was wearing cream short shorts that only go down to half way her thigh. She wears a pink singlet that isn't see through. The girl was very summer looking and had a cheerful smile on her face. She jumped at Jake and started rubbing her fist on his head.

"Ouch…hey Emma…cut it out!" Jake cried as the burning sensation of his head being rubbed hurt but that didn't stop her. Tom went wide eyed as she turned around to him. Emma dropped Jake who fell to the ground. Tom sweat dropped preparing for the worse but the sweet girl didn't do anything but grin.

"How have you two been?" the joyful girl asked as she stepped back into the doorway.

Tom took a breather then replied without changing his tone. "We've been well; I can't believe you came back". Jake slowly got up, gently rubbing his head. "Yeah, last we heard you were back at Nacrene City to help out at the museum with a robbery problem" Jake wondered.

"Come in and I'll tell you all about it" Emma replied keeping her smile as the boys took their shoes off and walked in. The house was very clean, the polished floorboards sparkled and the aroma in the air smelt very floral. As they walked into the house, the stairway leading upstairs was right in front of them. It was made of the same coloured wood as the floorboards, a dark brown/reddish colour, but there is a grayish carpet that was placed on top of the stairs. It was against the wall so there was only need for one hand railing. Jake and Tom looked at their gaming room to the right which had a 40 inch LED screen with the latest gaming system plugged into it. Two beanbags, one red and the other blue, a box full of games and old boys, a bookcase and even a small air hockey table. The boys had fond memories in there. It would occupy them for hours and anything creative or fun they wanted to do would be in there. Emma jumped in front of them and started leading them to the kitchen; instead of going right they went left into the living room where 2 soft cotton couches that could fit 2 people on each were placed near the front window facing the 42 inch Plasma TV. Connected to the TV was a DVD player where the boys would watch movies. In front of the couches was a rectangular coffee table made from a creamy coloured wood. Three small cabinets that blended with the floor boards were placed on the left wall which had pictures of Jake's family and flowers. Jake was an only child who lived with his mother. His father works long hours so he didn't get to see him much. Plus he loved to travel unlike Jake. The walls were all white with some more family portraits or remarkable Pokémon art. There were some even the gym leader Burgh painted. The whole house felt like a cube downstairs, each side of the house is a different room. Emma stopped in the slightly modern kitchen; it had a bench connecting with the wall that outstretched about 2 meters. A stainless steel stove, two steel stools with red leather seating. It also had the standard sink with some dirty dishes and numerous cupboards to put dishes away. Emma turned around to them.

"I'm sure I saw your mum in here last" Emma told them innocently as she moved her head side to side.

"Oh good morning honey, how was your battle with Tom?" a sweet voice said as a woman in her late thirties came into the kitchen from the dining room holding a blue and white striped tea towel. She was wearing a red casual looking dress with a thin wooly black jacket on top. The woman was Jake's mother; she had long brown hair with green eyes. Her personality resembles Jake, a very kind lady, very helpful and cares for all but does have some lack of confidence. She enjoyed having a battle here and there as a pastime but she was usually a housewife. For Jake, it would have been a better morning if his mother didn't use those lovely dovely words, especially in front of Emma and Tom. But no matter how many times he told her, she never stopped. "Honey mum? Really, did you have to say that?" Jake asked her becoming a little red in the face.

"Sorry, I forgot. I'll remember next time" she replied with an apologetic expression. 'Yeah I'm sure. You've said that millions of times already' Jake whispered under his breath.

"How are you doing Mrs. Hiroshi?" asked Tom with a less depressed tone than usual.

"I'm doing fine Tom Saro; it's so great to see you. Emma was telling me a bit about your adventures the three of you had on your journey. She also said you all split up after finishing up at Driftveil City. She stopped by as a surprise because she came back to meet up with you two" answered Mrs. Hiroshi while turning her head towards Emma.

"So how did you go with the business at Nacrene City?" asked Jake enthusiastically. Emma could tell he was really excited to know and didn't want to disappoint him. "Please sit down on the dining table, there is so much stuff to catch up on". Jake, Tom and Emma sat down in the dining room which had nothing more than a large orange/light brown table with a blue table cloth over it. They sat down onto the blue cloth seats with a sponge inside the cloth cases for the bottom and back. The legs and overall chairs were similar colour to the table. There was enough room for six people on the table. Jake's mum joined in on the conversation to hear more of the many tales that they had.

"After you and Tom defeated Clay and earned your fifth badge you decided to go home as you were tired of travelling. I'm going to be honest Jake, I wasn't very happy because I enjoyed us being together so much that I wanted to keep going all the way but your mind was made up so I had to decide what I wanted to do. Go back home to Nacrene City or continue on, it was a hard decision that boggled my mind the last night together" explained Emma as she twiddled her thumbs.

Jake honestly felt really bad. He wasn't sure if his decision was selfish or not. He laid back on the chair thinking back to that day and how much he disappointed both his cousin and best friend. Emma Daijn was Jake's closest friend. Before their journey it was just him and Tom but when they got to Nacrene City they met Emma. She was a keen, cheerful girl who had a dream and couldn't fulfill it without going around Unova making a name for herself. Her parents disagreed with her going on a journey, especially alone. Luckily for her she accidently met Jake and Tom who helped her out against a dilemma in which resulted her Pokémon being stolen. However the boys saved her Pokémon and she was grateful, she got to know them a little better and asked if it was ok with her parents if she went with them. Thankfully the parents witnessed the boys supporting her and allowed it. Ever since then she has been around and the three trainers journeyed on. As they ventured forth collecting more badges, they got to know Emma even better. She was a cheery one but can sometimes be a little brat if she doesn't get her way. That doesn't mean she isn't caring, she loves her family and friends. If there was a problem she would try her best to fix it. There has been some cases in which Jake blushed when she was acting cute or wore a swim suit of some sort. But the romance was short lived when he came home.

"So anyway I finally made a choice. I was originally going to continue with Tom until I received a call early that morning from Lenora telling me that the museum has been attacked by a group called the Shadow Triads. I believe they were working with the old Team Plasma who broke up many years ago. Lenora and I were close back home because I wanted to be one of the best trainers of all time and I wanted her to accept me in her gym but because I wasn't experienced enough yet she wanted me to grow more so I wanted to travel and get even better than Lenora" Jake was sitting back listening to what else Emma had to say. Tom had his arms rested on the table and his whole body forward, "So anyway back to the main story. I told Tom I would return home due to some problems not just because Jake left and he was cool with it. Once I got to Nacrene City, immediately I went to Lenora. There was no trouble at that point so I battled her and I managed to win. Proud of me she gave me a badge. Later that day hordes of police zoomed past me as I was walking home. They were heading straight to the museum so I ran there too only to find the museum was overrun by Shadow Triads. They wanted to steal the bones of an ancient Pokémon there and had Lenora as hostage. The police had their Herdier with them but they couldn't do anything, so I jumped in to handle the situation by causing a distraction by taking on the Shadow Triad. There were five of them there at the time and I challenged them one by one. At first they refused but after some encouragement, one came forth and battled me. I managed to beat him using my Zebstrika. As I was battling, a small group of authority sneaked from behind and arrested them. It was an adrenaline like experience because most of the city came and watched. I got praise from everyone. Unfortunately, the Shadow Triad was rescued by another group and I made it my job to go find them. After a few days I got tired of searching and started to miss our group, all the excitement was gone so I headed towards Nuvema Town to get Jake and running into Tom was a bonus. I mean how come you came back?" asked Emma as she ended her story.

Tom continued staying in his sitting position and spoke, "Unlike you, I didn't struggle to make a decision. I was going to continue the path I planned whether or not either of you came. I wanted to find answers and become the best at what I love. What is the meaning of life? What purpose does winning have and do you fail if you lose? So many questions clouded my mind and I needed to find the answers. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the company a lot more than being alone but I couldn't let attachments slow me down. So from Driftveil I went through the Chargestone Cave and ended up at Mistralton City where I met the energetic, fly-high gym leader Skyla. I wanted to defeat her as soon as I got there but she was busy with some kind of grand opening of a new plane. She postponed our battle and went to the airport. I was infuriated at first but I had no choice so I went along with her. As I watched the grand opening unfold I saw so many people together and happy. I started to question myself. Was being lonely the wrong way to live life? Was it my friends and family that will give me happiness or was it something simple like flying in a new plane? I too got sick and tired of travelling and told Jake that I would return to Nuvema Town to start fresh and travel again with people that I cared about" Tom had his head down the whole time he spoke. Jake couldn't help but stare at him; he was such a complex person to be around. Why was he so worked up over finding purposes and what he should do? Shouldn't he just chill and just enjoy the ride of life? Jake was deep in thought that the notice of everyone looking at him caught him off guard.

"What's…what's wrong?" asked Jake with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

Emma tilted her head to the side and asked the question she and Tom were wondering, "What have you been up to while we were away?" Jake wasn't sure how to answer that, he had done nothing more than relax at home and cleared his mind. In fact he felt kind of unproductive but didn't have the energy to continue travelling. He did battle in his own town but he was far too good for the people that lived here and that bored him. On his adventures, at least his life was dangerous and exciting. Here in his comfort zone he was bored. It was unfortunate that Jake wasn't in the mood for travel yet. He needed a spark, something that'll fire him up to step out into the world again and he believed that the Pokémon Tournament held in Nimbasa City would be perfect. While he was thinking of an answer he had forgotten to answer the question and finally realized Emma, Tom and even his mother were waiting for him.

"I…uh…was…" stuttered Jake until he sighed and decided to tell the truth.

"I was doing nothing that'll make me a better trainer. I was at home, resting ok. There, I said it" answered Jake with a frown.

He crossed his arms and waited to be looked down upon but instead he was given encouragement.

"That's alright, everyone needs a rest sometime. I'm sure you'll be back in the game soon" Emma cheerfully replied which made Jake shocked and his mum smile.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Jake curious of how Emma knew that he would be back in it. Emma looked into his eyes and answered the question.

"Easy it's because I know you. You're such a bright guy who loves Pokémon battles and loves being a trainer. Yeah you may feel down in the dumps for a while but that's what life is all about, experience. If we didn't feel sad, how would we know what happiness feels like?" Emma's words struck Jake and even Tom like a bolt of lightning. But before the boys could say anything Mrs. Hiroshi broke the conversation.

"It's wonderful to hear your stories but I'm sorry, I must continue with what I was doing before. Also I almost forgot to mention that Professor Juniper wanted to see you all today. Something about a tournament" Jake's mum reminded them as she stood up and walked back upstairs.

"I wonder what tournament she was speaking of?" wondered Emma. Jake and Tom just remembered that they never told Emma about the tournament. If she wanted to enter they had to fill her in on some information.

"There is a Pokémon tournament happening at Nimbasa City. Tom and I discussed it on the phone. We couldn't get in contact with you so we believed you were too busy," Jake was worried she would get hurt but he did tell her that they tried to get it contact and hoped that she believed him. Emma didn't answer at first and had a sad face on her. "We did try Emma. We really did, we tried to call you plenty of times. Jake and I were talking about entering. We wanted to try out our skill and see how we stack up against the best. We told Professor Juniper about it and I think she liked the idea" Tom continued from where Jake left off.

Emma's sad face started to glow again with joy. Tom's serious words didn't give off a hint of deception. She leapt up from her chair and jumped on it. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's register!" she cheered.

Jake shot up as well and put his hands out worried that she might fall from the chair, "Hold on let us see what the Professor wants first, then we'll go on the computer in the study room and put our names in". Emma looked at Jake and blinked a few times then she calmly stepped off the chair. Tom stood up with them and started walking towards the door. Jake and Emma called his name and ran for the door as well as Tom was putting his shoes on. The three trainers headed outside. It was early afternoon and the sun was warming up. The sky was blue with no cloud in sight. Summer always brings out the cheerfulness of people. Many children were running around playing with the local Pokémon. Jake, Tom and Emma travelled southwards to Professor Juniper's lab. It was just down the road, Jake and Tom used to go there often and hang out with the Professor who often let them play with some of her Pokémon. The soft green grass they stepped on was a nice change from the gravel and dirt paths they were used to. "Tom, aren't you hot in those close?" asked Emma.

"No I'm fine" replied Tom with no concern of himself. He never let pain slow him down. In the roughest weathers or even when he was injured or sick. Tom would move forward. His will was tough to crack. Jake turned to Emma, Emma grinned. Jake quickly turned his head back forward as his face felt a little hot. The walk was short lived as they arrived at the lab in less than 5 minutes. Jake knocked on the door and they were greeted by a very tired looking Professor Juniper. She rubbed her eyes as she opened the door. She stopped rubbing her eyes and saw who it was. Her face lit up.

"Jake, Tom! It's so good to see you again and Emma it's great to finally meet you in person" Professor Juniper greeted with.

"It's great to see you too Professor, mum said that you wanted to see us" Jake informed her that they got her message.

"Oh yes! Please come in and follow me" she welcomed them in. Her lab was like a big room, it had research machines all over the place with names that none of the three trainers would know. There was a desk with paperwork on top on the far left corner. A computer was also on the desk and there was also a machine used for healing Pokémon. It was a little dusty but the Professor didn't have time to clean as she was on the verge of discovering something amazing and was too busy do anything but study. She constantly apologized about the mess but it didn't bother any of them. The professor led the three trainers to her computer where she sat down and started typing up something on her keyboard. Jake, Tom and Emma were on the other side and couldn't see what she was doing. Professor Juniper stopped typing and licked a few times until she turned the screen around to them. It was the official website of the ultimate Pokémon tournament that was happening in Nimbasa which was one week away and right on the home page board it said last minute entries were today.

"I was lucky enough to see this date otherwise you three wouldn't have been able to get in. I thought we could register you now and your Pokémon so you're all set for it" Professor Juniper told them. Jake was at a loss for words, he almost missed the entry. He knew about the tournament and when it took place but he thought he could enter right then and there like a Contest. Emma scrunched her face; she didn't know much about the tournament. "Please Professor could you read me a few more details so I know what this is all about?" asked Emma.

Professor Juniper started reading its text,

"_The Pokémon World Tournament was originally held at Driftveil City years ago, now it is being restored to its former glory in Nimbasa City where the most elite trainers will go head to head in an all out battle competition. There are 3 different levels in which a trainer may enter. The Novice level in which a trainer must have 2 badges or less, the Intermediate level in which a trainer must have 3 to 5 badges and the League level in which a trainer must have 8 badges and would be accepted in the Unova League. Trainers must register in the appropriate level and security checks are required in case of any fraud. The tournament provides the security checks by checking that the badges are official and that the trainer has not committed crimes or is associated with a criminal organization. Each level shall have a winner and given a golden cup with their name and victory as well as the date imprinted on it. The winners shall also receive a money prize of 25,000 Poke dollars and, for the League entries only, will have the honor of having a friendly match with the Unova Champ. We, here, at the Pokémon World Tournament hope that this shall be a huge event and many trainers from all over the world compete. You will be able to test your skills to the max as your team must face against the strongest in the world of your level. Register now and enter the greatest gathering of trainers of all time. Good luck."_

"Wow this tournament sounds awesome. I can't wait to start battling the best" Jake was really excited to test his Pokémon's abilities against the strongest in the world at his level. Tom, however, was a little disappointed. He had to battle against trainers his own level, he knew that he was above his level and could go head to head with the League entries. The description of the tournament made Emma on edge. All she could think about was battling against the greatest. She was frothing to get started on her training to prepare for this mega tournament. She gazed at Jake who had a big grin on his face; she just had to tell him.

"I don't understand you Jake, you love battling but you hate travelling. You can't have one if you're not the other" Emma told him as Jake turned to her with his smile going upside down. "Emma…" Jake trailed off. "I must travel even if I have to get out of my comfort zone. I lost my way not too long ago and stopped my journey which I think was a mistake. I need that fire, that passion, to burn within me again. Maybe I don't hate travelling, maybe I don't want to find answers to a few certain questions" Jake replied as he locked his stare with hers.

"Perhaps Jake" Professor Juniper added. "You were searching for an identity much like Tom is trying to find out his happiness in life. Everyone knows what we are but do we really know who we are? I think you are worried about whom you really are and that's why you are trying to stop yourself from finding out. It's understandable, to be afraid of find out because the hardest thing in life is trying to be yourself…in a world trying to make you like everyone else. But that's what Pokémon journeys are all about. Personal growth, growing up together with your life time partners, gaining the strength needed to be the best in what you love and courage to stand by what you believe in."

Professor Juniper's words were quite powerful. Tom was surprised she knew about his journey's purpose. All three of the young trainers stared at her. She was right about both Jake and Tom. Emma started to ask herself why she wanted to be a trainer so badly, was it just plainly because she loved it or…was it something else. Professor Juniper turned back to the computer.

"So, shall we register?" she asked with her eyes on the screen.

None of them even hesitated, all three trainers yelled 'yes' in unison. Professor Juniper clicked on the Register tab and an entry form opened up asking for a name, address, contact number, level of entry and even their whole team that they'll be using for battle must be put into the system as well. Their learned attacks, any nicknames and health status must all be typed in. There was also an agreement notice that you must agree on stating that the tournament is not responsible for injuries and such as well as the punishments for breaking tournament rules. Every trainer must agree with the terms and conditions. Jake was the first to be registered, he helped Professor Juniper fill in the gaps she didn't know. As she typed, Jake's heart beat faster, once she registered him there was no turning back. He must battle against the best. She clicked the accept button and pressed send. This was it, in just a week's time Jake shall be facing a tough opponent. Next it was Tom's turn, who wasn't too pleased with the level he was on.

"This is pathetic; I have to my face my own level. I'm far above my level" growled Tom in anger.

"Now, now Tom, be happy that you're entering it. You never know, you may face a challenge when you get there" Professor Juniper told him.

Tom grunted as she continued to type. Jake and Emma knew Tom wanted to go against the best and maybe he should, his ego was way too big for someone with 5 badges. His undefeated streak was the cause of it all. Once Professor Juniper finished with Tom it was Emma's turn. As Juniper started typing Emma asked her to stop. Jake and Tom looked at her.

"You ok?" asked Jake concerned about her.

"I'm just…not sure about this. I'm good at battling but not that good" stuttered Emma with her hands placed on the sides of her head. Tom took a few steps closer to her and put his hands on her shoulder, and tried to help her by giving her support.

"Trust me Emma, you're a great trainer and you should enter. You'll be fine and even if you do lose, who cares. All you can do is get better" Emma's eyes went a little watery but she stopped them from tearing. Tom never broke his serious face; this was his way of comforting someone. Emma started to think amongst herself with her head down. Tom was right, she was good and she wasn't going to let mental obstacles to get in her way of victory. Professor Juniper waited for her response before she continued writing. Emma turned to her and nodded with a determined smile.

"Good choice dear, don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine" said Juniper as she typed down a few more details. Emma was asked more so about herself since Juniper had never met Emma in person. Once Emma's entry was done it was sent and all three young trainers have been registered to compete in the greatest Pokémon tournament of their time. It may not be as satisfying as to win the Unova League which crowns you a Champion; it still crowns you the best trainer with your skills.

"Rest up this week you three and train hard. I have asked Skyla, your next gym leader, to send a plane from Mistralton City to here so you can travel to Nimbasa quickly. I hope you will have the time to see me before you all leave" said Professor Juniper standing up in front of the three trainers.

"You bet" replied Jake as he turned around along with Tom and Emma and headed out the door.

"See you soon Professor and thank you" said Jake as he exited the lab.

Tom and Emma also thanked her as they walked out. Professor Juniper told them to take care and waved. As the three trainers, walked on the soft grass, they walked back home with a smile. They're journey has begun again, but this time it will start with a bang as they'll fight the best. This week will be all about preparation, full of intense training and plenty of rest. Jake walked a little faster than the others and turned out in front of them.

"Let us begin!" shouted Jake as he threw his fist in the air. Emma joined him with a cheerful laugh. Tom put his fist up with no happiness in his face. The three trainers got themselves pumped up, as the last week before the tournament, the last week of preparation, started to tick away towards the day that'll change their lives.

**One week to go. They have all registered and are ready to go. Will these young trainers be ready to tackle against the best? Can Jake's passion be lightened again? Will Tom find happiness and can Emma find the courage to go all out? Great battles are on the horizon. I will try and update soon.**


End file.
